User talk:JohnBeckett/Archive4
This is an archive – please don't edit. Remove image attribution? I found this while looking for where I might put CSS to fix those problems I've been discussing with you and wikia via email. I think removing the image attribution sitewide might not be a bad idea, it kind of distracts from the image itself and doesn't mesh with how the rest of the wiki works (where we've been removing attributions as a rule). What do you think? community:User_blog:Monchoman45/Improving_your_interface_with_CSS/JS#Image_attribution Making the thumbnails bigger might also be good. When we use images they're usually screenshots rendered illegible by the shrunken size. --Fritzophrenic 17:22, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Very interesting, and obviously that would be an improvement. It also looks very simple to implement (hence reliable). Not that I care enormously, but I wonder if image attribution is part of the Wikia interface that we are not supposed to change. We can certainly do it, and undo it if necessary at some later time. I see from a small discussion in the comments at your link that a few people think it is ok to implement that change for all of vim.wikia.com. :I have been wanting to do an overhaul of the CSS used here because I hate the style changes that came with the "new Wikia look" that some designer thought would justify their salary. Examples are that bullet points are now indented, and there are line spacing issues (I forget what at the moment, too much space before bulleted points?). :I wonder if some js would allow us to change the "To do" item in our horizontal menus at the top, so it reads "Tools". "To do" would be an item on the menu, along with other links like History or Delete that are available only if Wikia's js is working. :That's bluesky, so if you want to try the image attribution thing, please go ahead. Otherwise I might try it in due course. JohnBeckett 04:42, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Certainly we can do a CSS overhaul, as long as we don't violate terms of use. I think the main thing there is not hiding the sidebar or the ads. There's an html/css wiki which shows quite a bit of CSS work, we can do a lot (though I personally find it terrible looking). I feel I'm skilled enough in CSS to do quite a bit, if I know what problems to solve (unless you want to take a stab at it yourself). So far, although I'm not especially impressed with the new look, I haven't found anything that really jumps out at me as a must-fix. Something I would like to do is to improve our print stylesheet, but I really don't know where to find an override for that on the wiki. As for the "TODO" item in the menu, that's a bit easier. I don't remember where I found the documentation for the syntax, but the entire menu is customizeable at MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. I think you can create nested menu structures fairly easily. The current version is just my initial stab at making it somewhat useful for our wiki; the defaults were pretty terrible. --Fritzophrenic 14:42, May 13, 2011 (UTC) "New Tips" page improvement I think each page should have a link to the next/previous month. Could you add this to your bot? I would like to be able to go through months to see where I still need to comment/do work with a single click and page load instead of two. --Fritzophrenic 15:24, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Good idea, I've fixed the code so future pages will have the links, and I've edited the pages since 201010 to include the navigation. I forgot that January and May 2011 do not exist, so when next editing a page that includes a red link (like 201012), we can manually edit that link to skip a month. JohnBeckett 07:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Category: LaTeX Ok, I will keep working with your suggestions, but perhaps no more today. I only created two new ones. One is really a new tip, no existing tip is like it Open pdf to the current location in a LaTeX file. The other is essentially a new tip that obsoletes three old ones. I guess I could just pick one of the three and rename and update it instead. Of all the pages I marked for deletion, the only semi-helpful page is A better interfacing of (La)TeX with the quickfix mode, but it is really outdated. I think all of the pages I marked for deletion (except for possibly Tex Autoclose working with Autoclose) should really be deleted so that the Category:LaTeX page is not filled with a bunch of junk. Perhaps instead I should take A better interfacing of (La)TeX with the quickfix mode and rename it to the tip I tried to create Compiling LaTeX from Vim. But the others that I "merged" into this Automatic LaTeX compile and XDVI refresh, Customize ftplugin, syntax and more - example for TeX, Replace the file name extension, are totally obsolete, talking about really old versions of vim or make no sense. I have now gone through every page in the LaTeX category and marked them for deletion or updated them. I any case, no rush. Wuzzeb 07:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Highlighting words Dear John; I'm prospecting for a userfirendly ( that means i'm not ready to program anything; i'm too old now) software that may highligh multiple keywords each with it's color ( as available on freepatentsonline for instance ) and preferably from a stored list. Presently i do this manually and one by one with word .( lacking orange color) That's lengthy for *.doc or .docx files but i'd like to extend this to pdf files and ideally do it as a batch on multiple files. ( similarly to batch OCR within acrobat ) I do not have Acrobat X yet ( some macros may allow to do this i heard). Would you have some suggestion even of commercial software. I'm a slow reader and this would improove my speed of browsing. Best regards Hervé From France 16:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- If this concerns Vim and text files, I would say to use Highlight multiple words with a simple script to define the wanted highlights. Otherwise, I have no ideas. JohnBeckett 02:58, May 6, 2012 (UTC)